ranmafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Zhang
Zhang is Tanizaki Kazuo’s most skilled troubleshooter and right-hand man. The Chinese assassin is one of the few people that Kazuo genuinely respects, one of the few he feels he can converse with as a near-equal. Profile Zhang was the son of the master of the Four Arts of Assassination. When Mousse and Yingjie fled in an attempt not to go through the schools graduation ceremony the master sent Zhang after them. While they tried to fight back, they were no match. Despite being toyed with and mocked Yingjie remained defiant and shouted at Zhang that he and Mousse were friends and would never participate in a death-duel. Something about what Yingjie said sparked some kind of vicious whim in Zhang. So instead of killing them like he was supposed to he cut them both with a poisoned blade left behind a single dose of the antidote. As well as the Four Arts succession blade. A few years later someone began picking off the schools assassins on their missions, one by one. Starting with the lowest ranking, and working upward. By the time it reached the highest levels they knew it was Zhang who was doing it, but there was nothing they could do to stop him. Zhang had grown disdainful of his father's authority and decided to strike out on his own as an assassin, away from his father's control. But instead of running for his life, he made his departure by removing any threat of reprisal, and taking the legacy and prestige of the Four Arts of Assassination into himself. Appearance Zhang is a Chinese man with short-cropped black hair, dressed in long black robes that flow around him. on the back of his robes is a single Chinese character of the number four, pure white against the black of the surrounding cloth. Biography The Dark Lords Ascendant Chapter 1: Before the Storm When Kazuo wanted a challenge Zhange inquired about Ariwara Akio is a freelance assassin. Unfortunately Akio proved to be little more then a distraction to Kazuo and was left on the floor sobbing in agony. Kazuo was about to finish him off when he started begging for his life. At the words, Kazuo refused to dirty his hands and had Zhang kill him instead. As he went back to looking over his worldwide influence Zhang apologized for how weak Akio turned out to be, but as he had never really expected much to begin with his dismissed it. The discussion of finding a worthy opponent brought the conversation to Doctor Metzger and his experiments. Zhang informed him that he has finished his physical evaluation of Unit Zero, and Ekim will shortly complete his testing of the mystical aspects. Chapter 4: Failure to Communicate Kazuo and Zhang’s first stop of the day was to Mr. Nagai who confirmed that the Russian-owned Tochnost Armaments one of the countless businesses that Kazuo controlled through an elaborate series of shell corporations and legal sleight of hand would be banned from selling to Africa warlords. However Kazuo knew full well the UN would eventually place sanctions on them, which would allow him to start selling the weapons through his black market dealers at a vastly inflated price. Their next stop was Ekim. The thaumaturgic binding for Unit Zero weren’t done yet and Kazuo wanted to know why. Ignoring the theriatrics as they entered his chambers they found him sitting at an alter with his back turned to them. Ekim was furious at the notion the he had failed but once again Kazuo ignored the theriatrics and threatened to replace him. The notion that he was somehow inferior nearly caused Ekim to attack Kazuo only to be stopped by him flooding the room with killing intent. Kuzuo told Ekim that under no uncertain terms he needed to stop dragging his feet. Unable to hide his fear Ekim agreed. After they left Kuzuo chastise himself for still allowing Ekim’s childish egotism to effect him. Zhang who knew just how difficult Ekim was offered his employer his sympathy. Kazuo was perfectly aware why Ekim was late in his assignment and had already taken steps to stop him. Their next stop was to go see Doctor Metzger. However they were interrupted by Captain Davidson demanding to know when he and his men would see action. The mercenaries were not only getting restless but going through withdrawals. One of the mercenaries tried to attack him, but was quickly incapacitated. This caused the others to back down and drag their still screaming companion out. They found Metzger as he was experimenting on a Daimon. Kazuo had come to Metzger because of his recommendation to perform another test run on Unit Zero at a higher limiter release. Since they had never exceeded ten percent this was a massive request. Metzger knew this, but since a lot dealt with mysticism he needed to be sure of all flaw. Hearing the dismissal in his employer's voice when he thanked him Metzger went back to the operating table. However he did inform him that the Project Janus learned that the Sailor Senshi were going to have a scuffle later that afternoon. Kazuo and Zhang left to the pleading sobs of the Daimon. While Project Janus wasn’t always reliable Kazuo still had a surveillance team stake out the area just in case. Hours later Kazuo was being informed of the battle between Ranma and the Senshi. He recognized Ranma’s name as he had grown quite renowned in martial arts circles. There was also the rumors about him during the lost year. Ranma’s involvement with the Senshi gave proof to those rumors and thus opened up possibilities for them. Wanting to know when Ranma would next clash with the Sailor Senshi Kazuo had Zhang contact Metzger and tell him to put as much pressure on Project Janus as he could. Another fight between the two would provide Metzger the perfect opportunity to perform his test. Chapter 5: The Opening Moves After getting what he could from the Janus Project Doctor Metzger called Kazuo, Zhang and Ekim to inform them that Ranma and the Senshi would be fighting in an abandoned warehouse. He also warned that Sailor Saturn would be there. Zhang pointed out that this could be a good thing. Kazuo agreed so had Doctor Metzger deploy a full squad of Synths to the area where Sailor Saturn will be fighting, while having Zhang watch for opportunities to do the test run of Unit Zero without drawing suspicions. Chapter 6: Best Laid Plans Zhang watched from concealment the battle between the Senshi and NWC waiting for the perfect opportunity to test Unit Zero. His kept being drawn to Mousse realizing that he was using his style caused Zhang to finally remember him. His opportunity came when Sailor Moon transformed into Princess Serenity forcing Ranma to surrender. The instant Kazuo lowered the thaumaturgic inhibitors, Unit Zero attacked Sailor Moon with a ferocity far exceeding all projections. Serenity suddenly started screaming in pain and transformed back into Usagi. As she lay jerking and spasming in a fetal ball on the ground. The other Senshi thinking that the Dark Lords had something to do with it attacked Ranma in a blind rage. Luckily they were more worried about her so when he ran away they didn’t chase him. With the Sailor Senshi all clustered around their fallen princess, it was no great feat for Zhang to slip back out of the warehouse undetected. Zhang was discussing the results of the testing with Kazuo while Unit Zero was successful the intervention of Ryoga meant that the Synth’s sent to attack Sailor Saturn weren’t able to put a single scratch on her. They were interrupted by the arrival of Ranma, Mousse and Konatsu. Zhang wasn’t confident that he could kill all of them, and even if he could he would just be killing their pawns so Kazuo opted to talk to them instead. He offered to meet with Ranma face to face. While Ranma didn’t trust him he agreed as he wanted to get to the bottom of things. Mousse finally recognized Zhang as they were about to follow him to Kazuo’s location. Zhang stood there taunting an enraged Mousse as Ranma tried to hold him back. Eventually he broke free of Ranma and attacked, only for his attacked to be casually deflected. Ranma waited for the right moment to intervene in the fierce struggle, which Zhang provided when he began attacking. Ranma knocked Mousse away before Zhang could strike him and he focused his attention on Ranma Konatsu appeared behind him with his sword to his throat. Zhang had made no move to even defend himself against the new attackers, or to continue his own attack. So Ranma focused on calming Mousse down. He decided to go with Zhang alone telling Mousse and Konatsu to held back and if they didn’t hear back from him by the end of the day to find the Senshi and tell them what happened. Reluctantly the two agreed. Chapter 7: Among the Enemy Zhang led Ranma to a conference room in Tanizaki Heavy Industries that held Nagai Masuyo, Ekim, Doctor Metzger, along with Tanizaki Kazuo himself. Kazuo explained that after hearing about Sailor Moon rewriting reality he’s spent the last three years trying to come up with a countermeasure to that power, and apologized Ranma and his friend getting mixed up in it. Naturally Ranma didn’t believe a word he said but agreed to along with keeping the Senshi’s attention so that he could learn what Kazuo was really after. The first place Kazuo took Ranma to was Ekim’s work station. Ranma walked through the rows upon rows of tomes, incense, magic circles and the like that Tanizaki had collected feeling his skin crawl a little as he did. Ranma tried to warn them about how dangerous magic was only to lose interest when Ekim feeling insulted started bragging about being the Chosen of the Nameless One, however he regained it again when Kazuo mentioned that with all the magical knowledge the gained they could break curses. Realizing how much Kazuo had done his homework Ranma listened as he continued his tour. Kazuo didn’t show him anything with a direct bearing, just pointless distractions, as well as revealing how much he knew about him and the others. The next place Kazuo took them to was the domain of Doctor Metzger. While everything they showed him was nice and prestine. Like with Ekim’s workshop something about the place made Ranma’s skin crawl. Metzger showed Ranma the Synths and Kazuo told him that Ryoga had been hurt in a fight with them. Though he made it seem like they were sent to rescue him from Sailor Saturn and Ryoga misunderstood their intensions. As worry over Ryoga gnawed at Ranma Metzger led them to Captain Davidson and his mercenaries. Davidson was sparing with a Synth and noticed the group after killing it. After hearing that Ranma was a potential new hire Captain Davidson, became enraged and accused Kazuo of trying to replace him and his men. He became even more so when Kazuo stated that even with the serum they weren’t a match for Ranma. He in turn became angry when Davidson started insulting him. Davidson attacked Ranma when he called him out, but was easily defeated. Kazuo apologized for his employees’ inexcusable behavior, but Ranma shrugged it off as he was more focused on the Synth that Davidson had been fighting. Unknown to Kazuo as they left Ranma was able to sense the presence of Dark Kingdom Youma. Leaving the others behind Kazuo took Ranma to the lair Wyrmspawn, before taking him to his personal office so that Ranma could give him his answer. When Zhang met up with Kazuo later he handed him the tip of Ranma’s pigtail which he cut off in the ensuring fight after Ranma refused his proposal. With instructions to give it to Ekim in order to strengthen his spell. Chapter 9: Worth Fighting For Tanizaki Kazuo, with Zhang watched as Ekim finished the spell to possess Ranma when Ekim sensed Sailor Neptune attempting to scry the building. Since they were just investigating at this point Kazuo decided no to waste any resources. Unfortunately not only had Metzger’s brush with Davidson shook him, but they lost a few other key scientists in the breakout. Though he reframed having Zhang go after them since he was convinced that Ranma would return. Since he considered Usagi and Ami his biggest threat and not wanting to attack Usagi directly just yet he had Ekim go and attack Ami once his spell was complete. Chapter 11: Clearing the Air Tanizaki Kazuo gathered Zhang, Doctor Metzger, Nagai, and Ekim to the conference room table to discuss the Senshi finding out about their deception. Zhang was the most relaxed of them, the Chinese assassin regarding the meeting with curiosity, but no alarm. Metzger, who knew most of what Tanizaki was about to say, shifted in place with a restless mixture of excitement and anxiety. Nagai, Tanizaki's political assistant, was completely in the dark, chewing his lower lip as he tried to figure out what was going on. And Ekim looked miserable. The backlash from having his possession of Ranma forcibly terminated by Sailor Moon's holy power had not been kind to the sorcerer. A combination of him being ashamed of letting his temper get the better of him and the fact that Unit Zero was ready met that he was not angry by this fact. He realized that they most likely wouldn’t be getting Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Saturn’s blood so ordered them to be eliminated. Though he felt that it would be best to have them come to them. Metzger was going to have his people interrogate Project Janus or the time and nature of their attack only to be stopped by Tanizaki who found it suspicious that he consistently failed to predict major events that would have been invaluable to know about. The fact that he did predict something that would have blown over if they didn’t intervene made Tanizaki think that he had planned it. Metzger was skeptical since Ryo’s precognition wasn’t really that strong. However Tanizaki was no longer convinced of that. Either Ryo was to weak to be useful or was a grave threat so ordered him to be killed. Metzger became furious that one of his test subjects had been manipulating him so saw to it personally. Chapter 12: On the Offensive Hours after being informed what happened at the Dark Kingdom and hearing nothing from Doctor Metzger Tanizaki did his best to suppress the fury that was burning within him. Zhang tried to apologize blaming himself for negligence, but Tanizaki disreguarded it knowing that even he couldn’t slipped through the portal undetected. Acknowledging his mistake in underestimating Ranma and the Senshi Tanizaki had solace in the fact that they still had Unit Zero so all was not lost. Chapter 13: All Fall Down Zhang informed Tanizaki of the fighters he was able to recruit. While they were barely stronger than the Synths, they were still bodies to throw at their opponents. Tanizaki was more worried counteracting the tactics the senshi would use not willing to make the same mistake he had with the Dark Kingdom base. Theorizing they would hit places at the same time he spread his forces out, while he guarded Unit Zero personally. When the NWC and the Senshi arrived at Tanizaki's headquarters Zhang went to greet them. Mousse sensed his presence so stayed behind as Ranma pride open the elevator allowing everyone to leap into the shaft, rebounding from wall to wall. Unlike last time Mousse was able to keep control of his anger and hold his own. When they two struck the clash of steel echoed through the air, showers of sparks exploding between them as they lunged in on the attack. The two warriors exchanged innumerable slashes in the minutest fraction of a second as their swords struck and struck again. Again and again, their blades collided with jarring impact as they hacked at each other with ferocious intensity. When Zhang increased the pressure, and attacked more aggressively, Mousse resorted to using smoke bombs to take advantage of his greater senses. When Mousse actually started pushing him Zhang began taunting him about killing Yingjie. Naturally Mousse lost control of his anger turning the tides of the battle once again in Zhangs favor. Zhang wore Mousse down over the course of the protracted battle before going in for the kill. After beating him into submission Zhang slashed him across the chest with his poisoned blade leaving him to die. Chapter 14: In the Balance A combination of immunizing himself and sheer will prevented Mousse from succumbing to the poison. Despite this Zhang was about to finish him off only to be stopped by the arrival of Sailor Venus. He quickly realized he was outclassed in raw power and tried to dodge, but forgot about Mousse and was yanked back into the path of her attack. Zhang had enough strength to stop Mousse from stabbing him when he was yanked back towards him. From there it became a battle of will which Mousse ultimately won. Unfortunately he couldn’t capitalize do to the poison in his system, fortunately Zhang forgot about Venus. Cutting his loses Zhang took the opportunity to escape when Venus went to check up on Mousse. Zhang managed to crawl away to a hiding place before losing consciousness. When he woke up in the infirmary, he ordered Nagai to bring Tanizaki a summary of the latest developments. Chapter 15: Dreams for Tomorrow After Zhang recovered he made his way to Tanizaki who explained his plan to send the Wyrmspawn and the remaining Synths to attack the Senshi while he takes advantage of the chaos to infiltrate, find out where Sailor Moon was, and dispose of her. Chapter 16: Men and Monsters After Tanizaki launched his assault Zhang had Unit Zero teleport him to London so they could use the Dark Kingdom there to sneak in undetected. Much to his surprise breaking the portal open caused her great pain. Zhang snuck into room they were holding the injured in, using everyone’s focus on Usagi as a distraction she made his way to her. By the time Chibi-moon realized he was there it was to late to stop him and the others could only watch in horror as his swung his blade at Usagi’s neck. Only to be stopped by an awoken Mousse. Knowing that with his arm incapacitated he was no match for Mousse he tried to goad him again only to end up making a mistake himself when Mousse didn’t fall for it. With no other choice Zhang ran only for Mousse to quickly give chase. Chapter 17: Before the Dawn Mousse chased after Zhang hurling weapons anytime the tunnel straightened enough to give him a shot, forcing Zhang to swerve to avoid the attacks. Though a few struck glancing blows the assassin was able to make it through the portal before Mousse could catch him. Zhang greeted Tanizaki in his cavernous penthouse office where he was looking over the photographs Ekim's ancient texts. The two discussed their next plan of action. Since the citizens of the Shinjuku Ward were evacuating due to his threat Tanizaki had him ment move the Nameless One’s alter there then ordered Zhang to go find the nurse’s daughter as they still needed a sacrifice. Hagiwara Daiji was told to watch over the nurse’s daughter Mitsuko expressly ordered to keep her awake. However when he attempted to escape with the girl Zhang killed him and took her back to her cell. Chapter 18: The Final Gambit Zhang hadn’t given up on killing Sailor Moon so after bringing the girl to the Nameless One, he set up shop so he could snip her. Once he sensed her presence after using Linghun Zhi Yan Incense he fired. Despite his efforts to distract Mousse he was able to block the arrows before making his way towards him. Pulling out his Assassination Blade Zhang attempted to once again goad Mousse only for him to throw his blade to the ground that he no longer needed it to remember Yingjie and with that the fought. Zhang thought the two were evenly matched until he realized that Mousse had been targeting the support beams causing the building to collapse. Not even the Nameless One’s portal opening distracted the two from their battle. As it’s spawn fell from the sky all around them any monsters that got close to their battle died instantly. However they were forced to leap apart when its tentacles swung down from overhead, but even then they did not stop hurling weapons at each other. As the Nameless one continued to strike the two old enemies did not pause in their attempts to eviscerate each other. They even incorporated the shockwaves into their maneuvering as they hacked at each other with every weapon imaginable. The Senshi destroying the Nameless One turned the tides of the battle in Mousse’s favor as Zhang's night vision was ruined by the light of their attack. However much to his surprise Mousse didn’t finish him off when Zhang asked him why in and effort for time only for Mousse to reveal that he already had in a brief flash of ki three of Zhang’s limbs were severed. While upset to a degree with his defeat to Mousse, he acknowledges the blind warrior's progress and chooses to face his death with dignity. Mousse then surprised him again by providing provide him with bandages and leaving him there with his career as an assassin all but over. Abilities Zhang is currently the only living master of the Four Arts of Assassination as well as the most brilliant student his father had ever trained. Category:Characters Category:Tanizaki Heavy Industries Category:Four Arts of Assassination